Love Me Tender
by UndoubtedlyTheWine
Summary: The perfect Recipe : Add one cup of Daya to one cup of Shreya and mix them well. Then, add a dash of love, and bake at "steaming hot" Read how Daya and Shreya make their way into each other's hearts over a Cookie baking session! Dareya fluff. One shot.


**Love me Tender**

The CID bureau was dimly lit. Shreya typed at top speed on her laptop. She didn't want to miss her bus. She had exactly 20 minutes to finish her work, lock the office and reach the bus stop. It seemed an impossible task. But she decided she would give it a try anyway.

'Yaay!' she rejoiced quietly as she hit the save button on her laptop.

There was still a chance that she would reach the bus stop on time. Shreya was stuffing some papers in her bag when a voice spoke - 'Shreya! Mujhe kuch jaroori baat karni thi tumse.'

Shreya was surprised to find Daya still in the bureau. She sensed his nervousness. Her breaths became uneven as she looked at him. It happened every time when he was around her. She tried to control her emotions hoping the natural blush on her cheeks was not visible.

'Daya sir? Aap abhi tak yaha hai?! Mujhe laga aap 6 baje hi nikal gaye the' she said.

'Haan jaldi gaya tha aaj bureau se. Kuch kaam tha orphanage ka' he said.

'Okay! Kya baat karni thi sir aapko?' she asked.

'Um... kya tum iss Sunday free ho?' he asked.

'Wow! Had he planned a date with her? But how could it be possible? He didn't like her! No. No he liked her but didn't love her. Did he love her too? So much confusion!' she thought.

'Shreya! Kya hua? Kya soch rahi ho?' said Daya.

'Par kyu sir? Kya baat hai?' she enquired.

'It's Christmas on Monday! Mere dimag me kuch tha bohot dino se. Actually mujhe tumhari help chahiye thi' he said.

Her face fell slightly. 'Kya problem hai sir?' she asked.

'This Christmas I've decided to do something different for the kids in the orphanage. Do you know how to bake cookies? Can you help me? I want to bake the cookies myself and give them to the kids at the orphanage. It will make them so happy!' he said in an excited voice.

'What?' she exclaimed unable to stop herself.

Her dreams were shattered like a thousand shards of glass. He was asking her to help him in baking cookies? No! This can't be happening. She felt like screaming at him. Make him understand that she loved him. How angry she was!

'Shreya? Tumne mere sawal ka jawab nahi diya' said Daya.

Shreya glanced at the clock. She had 10 minutes before the bus left. 'Sir Sorry par main nahi aa sakti. Mujhe kahi jaana hai. Main abhi niklu? Mujhe bus se jaana hai aaj aur wo dus minute ke baad aa jayegyi' she said.

Bus se kyu jaa rahi ho aaj? Main ghar chod deta hoon tumhe.' he said in a gentleman like voice which made her even angrier.

'Nahi sir. Thank you. Main chali jaungi.'

'Kya tum kisi aur Sunday nahi jaa sakti bahar?' asked Daya.

'Nahi. Main nahi cancel kar sakti. Sorry.' said Shreya and left the bureau without another word to him.

'I thought he would ask me out for a coffee date! Instead he is trying to rope me into baking cookies! Why does he always disappoint me? What should I do to make him understand? No! I will not go to help him! Definitely not!' she thought angrily.

She reached home very late. Before she inserted the key into the lock, the door opened. Tarika and Purvi stood smiling at her. 'OMG! Tarika! Tum itni jaldi kaisie aa gayi?'

'Meri vacation mujhe pre pone karni padi yaar. Dad ko kuch urgent kaam tha. So I came back! Aate hi maine Purvi ko call kiya. Aur humne decide kiye ki aaj night out karenge!' said Tarika.

'Great idea!' said Shreya hugging both Tarika and Purvi.

'Mujhe aaj sach me aisi kisi cheej ki jaroorat jisse mera man distract hoga! You guys are saviours!' said Shreya.

'Kya hua hai?' asked Tarika.

'Wait! Let me guess. Tum jaroor Daya sir se naraz ho right?' asked Purvi.

'I think I should set up my profile on a matrimonial site. This is not going to work. Ever. Waise bhi ma bol rahi thi ki ab mujhe shaadi kar leni chahiye' said Shreya and went to her room slamming the door behind her.

'Uh - oh. Seems like a serious problem. Anyway let's get the pasta microwaved. Then we can gossip! Ye dono kabhi nahi sudhrenge. Pata nahi bol kyu nahi dete apne dil ki baat' said Tarika.

The threesome had pasta and iced tea for dinner.

'Toh tumhari vacation kaisi thi?' asked Shreya.

'It was great. Par tumhe meri vacation ke bare me already mai bata chuki hoon. We spoke two days ago remember? Ab tu bata tera mood off kyu hua hai? Kya kaha Daya ne?' said Tarika.

'Kuch nahi. Wohi toh problem hai. Wo kuch nahi kehte. Aur meri problem hai that I expect too much from him. And every time he lets me down, I feel I am wasting my time. But what do I do? Main pasand karti hoon unhe' said Shreya.

'Solution tumhe pata hai Shreya. Hum Abhijeet sir se kahenge na unse baat karne ke liye.' said Purvi.

'Nahi Purvi. Mujhe kabhi kabhi dar lagta hai. Agar unhone ne kaha ki wo mujhse pyar nahi karte to? Things will get awkward and more complicated.' said Shreya.

'Par ye kab tak chalta rahega Shreya?' asked Purvi.

'Main zindagi bhar rukne ke liye tayar hoon' said Shreya sadly.

'You will wait for him forever? Sirf sapne dekhte rahogi kya Daya sir ke?' asked Purvi with a naughty smile.

'Shut up! It's just a hyperbole!' said Shreya. Tarika and Purvi laughed.

'But you still haven't told us what the matter is' said Tarika.

'He asked me if I'll be free on Sunday. I thought maybe he has planned a movie or a coffee date or something. But then he asked me whether I can help him in baking cookies! He wants to give them to the kids at the orphanage for Christmas!' said Shreya.

Both Tarika and Purvi burst out laughing.

'He has called you over for giving him baking lessons! Ye Daya bhi na! Kabhi nahi sudhrega! Oh my God!' said Tarika.

'Stop laughing guys. You two are so mean! I hate you' said Shreya.

'Sorry! Sorry!' said Purvi.

'Phir tumne kya kaha?' asked Tarika.

'Kya kaha matlab? Mana kar diya maine.' said Shreya.

'Kya? Pagal ho gayi hai kya? Usse kitna bura laga hoga? Tum aur Daya bilkul ek jaise ho. Apne gusse ko control karna to aata hi nahi!' said Tarika.

Now Shreya felt really bad. She should have refused politely. 'So stupid of me!' she thought.  
'Main sorry bol dungi unhe' said Shreya.

'Mujhe lagta hai Shreya tumhe jaana chahiye' said Purvi in a thoughtful tone.

'What?! Are you serious? Stop pulling my leg!' said Shreya.

'We are not pulling your leg. Purvi is right. Jara socho Shreya. Tum dono ko kitna time milega saath me' said Tarika.

'Wo to hum investigation karte waqt saath hi hote hai. What's the big deal?' said Shreya sulkily.  
'Shreya par ye alag hai! Yaha aur koi nahi rahega tumhare aas paas. Kya pata shayad Daya apne dil ki baat bol de. Aur jara socho kya pehle kabhi Daya ne tumhe akele ghar pe bulaya tha?' asked Tarika.

'Nahi.' said Shreya slowly.

'To phir aaj hi kyu pucha usne tumse? Wo chahta to bahar se bhi le aa sakta tha cookies. Aur ek baat. Usne sabse pehle tumhe pucha. Aur kisi ko kyu nahi? Wo bhi chahta hai ki wo tumhare saath time spend kare. Akele. Main to kehti hoon tum hi use bata do apne dil ki baat. Isse accha mauka hai hi nahi' said Tarika.

'And trust me cookie baking is fun!' said Purvi.

'Tum dono jo keh rahi ho wo toh thik hai. Par kya ab wo raazi honge? Maine bohot rudely baat ki unse aaj.' said Shreya sadly.

'Ab use manane ka kaam toh tumse accha kaun kar sakta hai?' said Purvi giggling.

'Daya ko to sirf tum hi convince sakti ho' said Tarika.

'Shut up!' said Shreya blushing furiously.

 **O-o-o-o**

Shreya decided that she would tell Daya the next day that she was ready to come on Sunday.  
The next day when Shreya walked into CID bureau, only Jaywanti and Pankaj were present in the bureau. They were searching something on their mobile. Abhijeet came in with some files in his hand.

'Good morning sir' Shreya wished him.

'Good morning Shreya!' said Abhijeet. Pankaj and Jaywanti had not even glanced at them.

'Kar kya rahe hai ye dono? ACP sir ne kuch urgent kaam diya hai kya?' asked Abhijeet.

'Pata nai sir. Bohot time se kuch dekh rahe hai mobile pe' said Shreya.

'Chalo puchte hai' said Abhijeet.

They approached their desk. 'Kya ho raha hai? Itna kya dhoond rahe ho?' asked Abhijeet.

'Sir main jaywanti ki help kar raha hoon. Cookies ki recipe dhoondne me' said Pankaj.  
'Cookies? Kise banani hai?' asked Abhijeet.

'Daya sir ko! Unhe wo cookies orphanage ke baccho ko deni hai. Unhe meri help chahiye cookies banane me. Wo bhi do din baad. Mujhe to pata bhi nahi cookies kaise banate hai. Isliye hum internet search kar rahe hai' said Jaywanti.

'Kya? Daya ne tumhe pucha cookies kaise banate hai?' asked Abhijeet while glancing at Shreya.  
'Haan sir! Main bohot jyada excited hoon. Main Daya sir ki bohot badi fan hoon. Aur unki respect bhi karti hu. Lekin Daya sir ko aise pehle kabhi dekha nahi. Unke ghar pe jaakar unke saath cooking! Kabhi socha nahi tha! Oh! Shreya mam aap ko pata hoga na cookies kaise bake karte hai? Kya aap mujhe batayengi please? Main Purvi mam aur Tarika mam se bhi puchungi!' said Jaywanti.

Shreya stood there looking shocked. How could he do that?

'Kya ho raha hai?' Daya asked coming into the bureau. Shreya cast him an angry look and walked out of the bureau.

'Kya hua? Shreya aise kyu chali gayi?' asked Daya.

Abhijeet took him to one side. 'Daya pagal ho gaye ho kya? Cookies bake karni thi toh Shreya ko puchna chahiye tha na! Jaywanti ko kyu? Dekha kitni naraz ho gayi wo?' asked Abhijeet.

'Kya? Naraz kyu? Main sabse pehle Shreya se hi pucha tha. Lekin pata bohot gussa ho gayi mujhpar aur usne mana kar diya. Isliye maine Jaywanti se pucha!' said Daya.

'Kya? Ye sab kab hua?' asked Abhijeet.

Daya told him what had happened that day. 'Daya yaar! Tu bhi na! Thoda time wait to karte. Aur tumhe thoda manana chahiye tha na use!' said Abhijeet.

'Lekin isme meri kya galti hai yaar?' asked Daya.

'Wo sab baadme Daya. Pehle jaakar Shreya se kaho ki wo Sunday ko tumhare ghar par aaye.' said Abhijeet.

'Main kyu jaun? No way! Pehle kyu mana kar diya usne?' said Daya adamantly.

'Daya please yaar. Thodi der ke liye tumhara ego side me rakho. Ladki hai wo Daya. Tum abhi jaakar use bologe to wo mana nahi karegi' said Abhijeet.

'Par Abhijeet...' said Daya.

'Waise tum chahte to ho ki Shreya tumhare saath waqt bitaye' said Abhijeet naughtily. Daya fought hard not to smile.

'Aisa kuch nahi hai Abhijeet' he said.

'Mujhse kyu jhooth bol rahe ho? Main sab jaanta hoon.' said Abhijeet.

'Nahi. Tum kuch nahi jaante samjhe?' said Daya.

'To ab kyu jaa rahe ho Shreya se baat karne?' asked Abhijeet.

'Main kaha jaa raha hoon. Yahi par to hu. Tumhare samne!' said Daya.

'Thik hai. Dekho wo jaywanti hai waha par. Cookies ki recipe dhoond rahi hai internet pe. Jao kar lo baat usse. Main chalta hoon. Mujhe kaam hai' said Abhijeet.

'Abhijeet... wo... wo main ek akhri baar puch leta hoon Shreya se. Wo kya hai na jaywanti ko shayad nahi aate cookies banane. Agar kuch gadbad ho gayi to problem ho jayegi' said Daya.

'Oh. Accha accha. Bahane bohot acche dhoond lete ho Daya. Waise tumhe ek baat bata bata rahi thi Shreya ko to ye bhi nahi pata ki cookies banane ke liye ingredients kya lagte hai! Mujhe lagta hai Jaywanti hi thik hai iss kaam ke liye. Kar legi wo don't worry' said Abhijeet with a sly smile.  
'Nahi. Wo thik hai. main ek baar puch leta hoon phir bhi' said Daya.

Abhijeet laughed. 'Puch lo. Mujhe kya? To aakhir main jo bol raha tha wo sach hai' he said smiling.

'Abhijeet ye sab main sirf tumhare kehne pe kar raha hoon. Jaisa tum soch rahe ho waisa kuch bhi nahi hai' said Daya.

'Jao jao jaldi. Baki baatein baad me karenge' said Abhijeet.

'Par ek problem hai' said Daya sadly.

'Ab kya hua?' asked Abhijeet.

'Jaywanti se kya kahu?' said Daya.

'Wo main dekh lunga.' Tu Shreya se puch le' said Abhijeet.

'Thanks yaar. Main bas abhi aaya' said Daya.

 **O-o-o-o** **  
**  
A case came up and they all became busy. Shreya was constantly surrounded by people. Daya finally spotted her alone in the parking while they were leaving for home.

'Shreya ek minute ruko' Daya called her.

'Kya baat hai sir?' she asked coldly.

'Mujhe Sunday ke plan ke baare me baat karni thi' said Daya. His fingers were crossed inside his pocket.

'Sir maine pehle hi bata diya tha aapko ki main nahi aa sakti. I am sorry sir. Lekin ab Jaywanti help kar rahi hai na aapki' said Shreya.

'Shreya main chahta hoon ki tum aao. Mere liye. It's a request.' said Daya.

'Accha, toh aap kya chahte hai ki aap Jaywanti, pankaj aur main milkar cookies banaye?' she asked icily.

'Nahi. Main chahta hoon ki Hum dono milkar kar cookies banaye' said Daya looking into her eyes.

Shreya wished he would look away. His penetrating stare was making her uneasy.

'Toh kya decide kiya hai tumne?' he asked again.

'Okay sir! main aayungi' said Shreya.

'Thank you Shreya. Milte hai Sunday ko' said Daya in a very formal voice and turned to go.

'I am sorry sir! Maine bohot rudely baat ki aap se uss din' said Shreya quickly.

Daya smiled to himself. Then he turned and walked back towards her.  
'Mujhe uss din ke baare me baat nahi karni. Accha kya tum mujhe cookies banane ke ingredients bata sakti ho?' he asked.

'Aap uski fikr mat kijiye sir! Main sab lekar aayungi' said Shreya smiling.

'Thik hai. I am really looking forward to meet you on Sunday. Good night Shreya' he said flashing his killer smile.

Shreya wanted to jump with joy. Her heart was dancing madly. She hoped Sunday would arrive soon.

 **O-o-o-o**

Sunday morning Shreya went shopping. It was Christmas Eve. She got flour, baking soda, salt, butter, sugar, brown sugar, vanilla, eggs, and chocolate chips. She was nervous as well as excited.

At about 5 in the evening she went to Daya's house. He welcomed her warmly. He took the bags from her and set them on the counter. It was a windy evening. Guitar tracks were being played on his CD player. He came with two foaming mugs of hot cocoa. They enjoyed their Cocoa and then Shreya said, 'Sir shuru Kare Cookies banane?'

'Haan. main bas abhi aaya' he said.

Shreya went to his kitchen and began gathering the necessary things.

Shreya tum bhi apron pehen lo' he said.

Shreya looked at him and smiled. He was wearing an apron and a chef's hat.

'Ajeeb lag raha hoon na?Maine ye cooking vagera kabhi kiya nahi hai' he said.

'Koi baat nahi sir. Aur Main baad me pehen loongi apron' said Shreya. She got the utensils out while he unpacked the groceries.

'First we need to preheat the oven to 350 degrees, and then we need a large mixing bowl and softened butter.' said Shreya.

'You preheat the oven. I'll get the butter and bowl.' said Daya.

When they were done, Shreya got a medium sized mixing bowl and a packet of flour. She made an attempt to open the flour packet but she couldn't. 'Lao main kar deta hoon' said Daya taking the packet from Shreya's hand.

'Sir sambhal-' began Shreya but the damage had already been done. The flour packet had been torn open and Daya was covered in white flour. Shreya burst out laughing while Daya tried to wipe his face.

'Chup raho Shreya.' he said in fake anger while she continued to snigger.

'Sorry Sorry.' said Shreya.

'Ab thik hai? Sab flour chala gaya na?' he asked.

'Haan' she said.

'Okay let's start' said Shreya.

'Shreya ek minute' said Daya

He moved closer and gently brushed the flour off her face. He gave her the same penetrating look which made her nervous. Her cheeks burned red.

He was lost in her eyes. His hand slowly moved on the nape of her neck. She shivered. The 'ding' of the timer drew them from their moment. Shreya withdrew her gaze and turned away blushing. He continued smile naughtily. The preheating of the oven was over.

'Aur kya chahiye Shreya?' he asked.

'Sugar cubes' she said.

He handed them to her. Things went on smoothly for some time. And then Daya took out the eggs and began juggling them. 'Daya sir ye aap kya kar rahe hai? Wo gir jayenge' said Shreya.

And sure enough one egg fell from his hand and broke. The floor was a mess. 'Kaha tha maine aapse!' said Shreya.

Daya got a little bit of flour and blew it on Shreya's face. They never came to know how it turned into a food fight. Ingredients flew everywhere. Shreya ran away from him to avoid him and landed into his room. He followed with quick steps.

She had reached a corner with his bed to her left and a table to her right. She was trapped. He closed in around her and locked her in the corner keeping both his arms on wall on either side of her. She couldn't move. Her heart was beating fast. Why was he doing that? This had happened twice. She had very little room to escape. 'Daya sir please...' she said nervously.

'Kya hua?' he asked in a husky voice.

'Mujhe jaana hai. Kitchen me.' she said.

'Toh jao na. Maine kaha mana kiya hai tumhe' he said naughtily.

'Aap mere raaste me khade hai' she said.

'Mujhe toh aisa nahi lagta Shreya. Aur tum itni bhi moti nahi ho. Aasani se jaa sakogi yaha se' he said.

She barely managed to escape when he caught her hand.

He pulled her closer. 'Daya sir aap kya kar rahe hai?' she asked putting her hands behind her back.  
'His hands moved over her. She was melting like butter at his touch. But then he took something from her hand.

She realised that she had his cell phone with her. 'Sorry sir wo maine galti se aapka phone utha liya tha' she said.

'It's okay Shreya. Chalo kitchen me chalte hai ni to oven phirse preheat karna padega!' said Daya smiling at her.

They marched back into the kitchen. Without talking much they mixed flour, a little bit of milk, salt, melted butter sugar and eggs into the bowl. Shreya prepared the batter and mixed it well.

Everything was set. Only the last and the most important ingredient was left to be added. Chocolate chips. Shreya had got the recipe book with her to be on the safer side.

'Daya sir bas do minute. Ek baar dekh leti hu chocolate chips kaise aad karne hai. Phir sab ready hai. Uske baad hum ise tray me rakhkar oven me bake karenge aur phir cookies ready ho jayegi' she said excitedly.

'Hmmm...' said Daya. He was busy admiring her beauty. Shreya wasn't paying attention to him at all. Her eyes were glued to the recipe book.

Daya walked slowly towards her and leaned over her shoulder looking at at the recipe. Shreya blushed slightly. He was so close that she felt his warm breath over her neck. She felt Goosebumps appear on her arms. He snatched up her recipe book and held it high up for Shreya to reach.

'Daya sir please aap mujhe distrub kar rahe hai. Mujhe book wapas dijiye!' said Shreya angrily. She tried to grab the book but to no avail.

'Jab tum khafa hoti ho na tab jyada khoobsoorat lagti ho' said Daya.

She couldn't help blushing.

'Daya please...' she said. She stood on her tiptoes but still was unable to reach it.

'Kya kaha tumne? Thik se sunai nahi diya. Phirse kaho ek baar' he said.

Shreya realised that she hadn't said 'sir'. She stopped her in futile efforts to reach the book. She felt very awkward.

'Sir please mujhe book wapas dijiye' she said again

'Ek shart pe. Main phirse sunna chahta hoon jo tumne thodi der pehle kaha' he said.

She turned to face the wall shutting her eyes tightly. She didn't say anything. A moment later she felt his hands around her waist. She shivered on his touch.

He pulled her close and whispered in her ear, ' Shreya bolo. Kya kaha tha tumne thodi der pehle?'

She struggled to get herself free but his grip was strong. He gently kissed her neck and a low moan escaped her lips. She closed her eyes in pleasure inhaling his manly scent. She suddenly realised what she was doing and pushed him away.

'Kya hua? Tumhe mera kareeb aana pasand nahi hai?' he asked.

'Daya sir ye ho kya gaya hai aapko? Ye aap kya kar rahe hai?' she asked not looking at him. She was still in shock. She hadn't expected such a bold move from Daya.

'Kyu? Yaaken nahi aa raha ki main itna romantic ho sakta hoon?' he asked.

He removed her hair clip and let her hair fall onto her shoulders.  
He flicked the strands of her hair behind her left ear. 'Bohot acchi lag rahi ho aaj.' he said.

'Daya nahi. Please.' she said and then once again realization struck her and she shot a glance at Daya. He shot her his sexy smile.

He kissed her shoulder and whispered, 'Pehle mana kyu kiya tha mujhe?'  
She was losing her senses.

'Wo... wo main... mujhe jana tha kahi.' she managed to speak.

'Kaha?' he asked.

'Wo...dost ke ghar jaana tha' she said.

'Sach batao Shreya. Nahi to main-' he said coming closer.

She put her hands on his chest.  
'Wo mujhe laga tha ki hum kahi coffee pine jayenge. Lekin aapne aise nahi pucha isliye mujhe gussa aaya tha' she said.

'To ab kya khayal hai tumhara? Kaisa lag raha hai?' he asked.

'Daya sir please. Mere paas iska jawab nahi hai. aap jayein yaha se' she said. She grabbed the recipe book from his hand and poured the chocolate chips into the batter. She began stirring the mixture. Daya planted a trail of kisses on her arm.

'Daya chodo na.' she said.

'Lekin tum bhi toh yahi chahti ho Shreya' he said.

'Aisa kaise bol sakte ho aap?' she asked.

'Toh mana kyu nahi kar rahi ho mujhe?' he asked looking straight into her eyes.

Shreya had no answer to his question. She pushed him away and then she poured the batter into the cookie mould and put the tray inside the oven.

She set the timer. 'Main bas abhi aayi' she said hoping to run away from him. But Daya was quick for her. He caught her wrist and pulled Shreya towards him.

'Daya...' she began but he silenced her by keeping a finger on her lips. 'Already bohot der jar di hai maine Shreya. Par ab nahi. Tumhare upar sirf mera haq hai.' he said.

She smiled hearing what he said and looked away feeling shy. He trailed his mouth over the silky skin of her throat, her neck and lingered just beneath her ear which he was sure would make her shiver.

Yesss! She was trembling in his arms. She had not planned this at all. But his arms were so inviting that she couldn't help it.

'I love you.' he whispered to her. She buried her face into his chest his arms tightened around her.

Her body became more pliable as she moulded herself closer to him. She slid her arms over his shoulders and then wrapped them about his neck. He cupped her face and leaned forward to kiss her. Their lips were millimetres from touching when-

BEEEP. BEEEP. BEEEP.

The timer.

They broke apart, slightly pink in face.

'Oh cookies are ready! Main toh bhool hi gaya tha. Shreya iski jimmedar sirf tum ho' he said.

Shreya hit him playfully on his arm and took out the freshly baked cookies. They waited a few minutes for them to cool down. Then they munched the yummy chocolate chip cookies.

'They are lovely Shreya. Bilkul tumhari tarah' said Daya.

Shreya kissed him on the cheek. 'Aur ek hojaye? They are so sweet!' she said to him.

'Cookies baad me. Pehle ek jaroori kaam karna hai.' he said.

'Wo kya?' she asked innocently.

'Mujhe kuch taste karna hai. Jo cookies se bhi bohot jyada sweet hai' he said with a naughty smile. Shreya had an idea what was coming and she wasn't mistaken.

Daya gave her a long loving look and then gently pressed his lips to hers. She was stiff and unresponsive at first while her mind and body dealt with the shock of being so close to him. But then she responded with the same passion.

'I love you too Daya.' she said happily.

She willingly ran into his arms. And the cookies lay forgotten.

 ***** THE END *****


End file.
